Lenses in many prior art variable magnification finders move in the direction of an optical axis during a magnification change. This is a disadvantage since the structure of lense components for enabling such movement is complex and expensive.
Further, in prior art zoom finders, light goes through the same lens in a low magnification position as in a high magnification position. As such, an aberration change occurs during a magnification change. Therefore, it is difficult to compensate for aberrations.